100 Tales of Ghost Stories
by KawaiiLunaChan
Summary: Tsuna is attending a game called 100 Tales of Ghost Stories. See what his reaction when he see the XXX Holic's cast and ghost...
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa~ I'm back… Did you remember chapter 3 in KHR Just 4 Fun Interview. Now I do it. Hihihihihi… Get ready for your horror day. Muahahaha…Please enjoy! Disclaimer, like always.**

**Yuko: She doesn't own us or KHR. If you had a wish than find me…**

**Watanuki: She is a dangerous witch. Be careful.**

**Yuko: Watanuki~ 20 bottles of sake and …**

**Watanuki: WHAT! Not again…**

* * *

**Outside The Namimori Temple…**

"Konichiwa, minna!" Rie greets them as she saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ano… Rie-chan. Why did we come to the Namimori Temple?" Tsuna asks her as his hyper intuition tells him something bad will happen. Rie smiled mischievously.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you until everybody arrive." Tsuna felt scare as she said that.

"Che. I don't have time in this." Gokudera light his cigarette.

"Ma~ Ma~ She must be planning something fun." Yamamoto calms Gokudera with his warm smile.

"Let me tell you guys this. Gokudera, you always don't have time. Stop smoking because it's bad for me. And Yamamoto, you are right. I am planning something fun." Rie explain with her creepy smile. Tsuna recalls the conversation happen between him, Rie and Reborn.

**Flashback…**

"_A meeting at Namimori Temple tonight?" Tsuna asks as he feels something bad will happen._

"_Yup and everyone must coming…No excuse. Don't forget, you must wear a kimono!"Rie says with a happy tone._

"_Kimono? What kind of meeting is that?"Tsuna getting more confuse by Rie's explanation._

"_Shut up Dame-Tsuna and do what she told." Reborn change Leon into a green hammer a hit Tsuna on the head. Tsuna shriek in pain._

"_It's summer and it's a perfect time to __**play it**__. Right Yuko-san." Rie stare out of the window and smile._

**End of flashback…**

_Who is Yuko? What does she meant by 'play it'? _Tsuna talking to himself but finally, he can't think of anything.

"Everyone is here!" Rie clap her hand with joy.

"But where is Reborn?" Tsuna ask them.

"Up here." Tsuna heard the baby voice from a tree.

"Reborn!" Reborn is hanging on the tree wearing a kimono.

"There are another three people, right." Reborn stare at Rie.

"Crap! I totally forgot about them. **This** will never complete without **them**. Thanks Reborn" Tsuna stare at Rie curiously.

"Who are **them**? And what are **this**?" Suddenly Tsuna heard a voice. An unfamiliar voice.

"This is sucks. Yuko-san sent me here with that Baka-Domeki. But as long as Himawari-chan is here, I don't mind." A boy with a pair of glass mumbling about something they don't understand. He is wearing a black and grey erect stripe kimono.

"We come here to play the 100 Tales of Ghost Story right? I can't wait." A cute girl with two ponytails, are walking among the three with happy face. She is wearing a pink kimono with black butterfly shape on it.

"Who is her client tonight." A boy with less expression asks. He wears a plain dark green kimono.

"I think her name is Rie."

"That's me. Watanuki Kimihiro." Rie smile to the trio.

"How did you know my name?" Watanuki stare with shock expression.

"A noisy boy that has the ability to see ghost. Yuko-san tells me about you." A vein pops out on Watanuki's head. "I'm not noisy!" Watanuki shouted.

"Your attitude just now show it." Reborn said with smirk.

"What! A baby is hanging on a tree. How can he do that?" Watanuki watch Reborn with amazement.

"Yokai?"

"His cute."

"… Kunogi can see it so it's not a yokai."

"No, he is not yokai, Shizuka Domeki and Himawari Kunogi." Rie explain to the trio. Hoping that they not misunderstand that they are a yokai.

"Then, should we start the 100 Tales of Horror?"

"Wait!" Everybody stare at the brunette.

"What is the 100 Tales of Horror? Who are they? And what the hell is happening here?" Tsuna spits out all of his question in one breath.

"We are going to play it. You will tell ghost stories tonight. This trio are the person that we **need**. The one that can see **them**, the one that can repel **them, **and the one who bring **them**. Without them this might not work… although you have the ability to see **them** a little bit, Tsuna." Tsuna's legs are shaking and he swallows his saliva as Rie says it.

Inside The Temple…

They are sitting in a square room with a candle in every corner. A water bowl had been put at the back entrance. The stage is set. Now the show will start.

Watanuki regret as he think he will play that game again. He recalls the conversation this morning.

**Flashback…**

"_Watanuki~ Do you have any sake left?" A beautiful lady with red kimono are waving her glass slowly._

"_Yuko-san. You will get another headache if you drink too much." Watanuki are walking towards Yuko. His hands are holding a tray containing a bottle of sake._

"_Then buy me the medicine tomorrow morning." Yuko take the sake and pour it into the glass._

"_Buy for me too, Watanuki." A black creature named Monkona took a glass of sake and drink greedily. Watanuki give out a heavy sigh. Thinking about tomorrow will be another hell day for him._

"_Watanuki…" Watanuki look at Yuko as she calls him._

"_Tomorrow night, you will meet a girl named Rie. She wants to play The 100 Tales of Horror Story with her friends. You must help her to perform it together with Domeki and Himawari." Watanuki eyes widen._

"_What! You want me to play that game again? With Domeki? Himawari is fine but why did that brat had to come?" Yuko smile __mischievously._

"_I have told you before. That game needs the one that can see __**them**__, the one that can repel __**them, **__and the one who bring __**them**__."_

"_So are you coming with us?" Yuko smirk._

"_No because I can't meet her yet."_

**End of Flashback…**

That last word echoed in Watanuki's mind._ Her? Who is her?_

"Everyone had get know each other a bit. Remember the procedure everyone." Says Rie as everyone takes their sit in a circle.

"First, Gokudera."

"This story was told by my friends. Back at my hometown, there was a mansion that people were scared of…

One gloomy day, a family was moving in the mansion. There were father, mother, a daughter and a son. In the first night, nothing happen. They were really glad that the rumors aren't true. But the second night, their life changes forever. The father and mother were sleeping in the main bedroom while their daughter slept at the next room together with her younger brother.

Suddenly, they heard a sound from an empty room at the edge of the hall. The family except their son felt curious. They walk slowly toward the room. Then, the room suddenly opened by itself. Despite of felling scared, they move on until they reach the door. They slowly opened it and stepped into it. Nothing. There was nothing there. The father felt relive but suddenly, they heard a voice called his name. He turned around a saw his wife and daughter became ugly. Their faces were pale and there were worms around their bloody face. He screamed in horror. He ran towards the window. His body's shivered as he saw they getting near. He saw a girl standing behind them. She smirked to him. Then, he saw a gun beside him. Not thinking where the gun coming from, he took it and shot them. They fell, died in a tragic way. His sense came back. He screamed again. The one that he shot were not a ghost but… his own beloved wife and daughter. Feeling regret then, he shot… himself.

The son waked up as he heard a gunshot. He walked towards the creepy room and saw his family lie there with blood covered their bodies. Suddenly, a girl standing beside him and said… "**Let's play in the hell**."

"Gyaaaaah!" Tsuna and Watanuki screams in horror as Gokudera end the story with creepy voice.

"The end." Gokudera lights some incense to finish his story.

"That was…" Tsuna said in low voice then Domeki continue.

"Wasn't scary at all." A vein pops on Gokudera's forehead.

"The hell! That's was the scariest story I ever heard.

"Stop Gokudera!" Reborn warns the silver-hair boy. He looks confuse.

"Watch what you saying. There a lot of** bad things** here." Rie continued with a serious face.

"Bad things?" Rie looks at Watanuki then smirks.

"You know what I mean, Watanuki."

"Next is…" Himawari looks at Yamamoto.

"Eh… me?" Yamamoto dumbly question as everyone look at him.

"Of course baseball idiot. It's you!" Tsuna calms Gokudera, reminds him about the 'warning' earlier.

"Ghost stories… Ah! I have one. It happen when I was practicing baseball last month…

Yamamoto swing his bat several times. All of the member of baseball club had gone home, leaving the baseball lover alone. The time passed and he aware that he should be home by now. He started to packed the equipments and carry them to the club room. On his way he suddenly heard a voice. Feeling curious he followed the sound. It lead him to the old classroom. They never used it anymore. The room was a bit dark. Suddenly he saw a girl sitting at the corner of the room, cried slowly. He walked at her and comforts her. He asked what wrong. The girl said she was playing hide and seek with her friends. But her friends never find her. She scared so she started crying. Yamamoto asked why she not get out of there. She replied, "**Because I can't**." Without knowing what she meant. Yamamoto hold her hand and lead her out. Outside the school, that girl laugh happily. She thanks him and ran happily towards the gate, leaving him alone.

"That's all. Aha ha ha ha." Everyone stare at him.

"That's all?" Himawari-chan stare at him.

"Yup."

"What! That's not scary at all. You just helping a girl. You idiot!"

"Not just a girl." Everyone look at Rie.

"Remember what she said when Yamamoto asked her, 'Because I can't.'?" Everyone nod.

"That's mean she's not an ordinary girl. She is a ghost." Everyone stare with a wide eyes especially Yamamoto.

"She must die there and because of that, she trapped in the room for a long time. Her desire become greater and greater until it reaches the point where ordinary human can see, talk and touch her. But thanks to Yamamoto, she can free herself or else it will getting worse."

"That's why her hands felt cold." Rie nod. Watanuki stare at Rie. _How in the world she know that. She looks like Yuko. _

"Well, at least she's fine now." Yamamoto smile happily.

"If she doesn't free, what will happen?" Domeki asks Rie.

"With her power, she can use it to hurt human." Tsuna start to feel chill.

"It's my turn right?" Himawari speak with a happy tone. Tsuna deadpanned. _How can she doesn't feel scare at all?_

"Yes and its getting interesting." Rie smile as they heard some noise coming from the other room.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Please wait for chapter 2~**

**Monkona: Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo~ I say this because I write it in the morning. Well this is the 2 chapter and Himawari, Domeki, Reborn and Tsuna will tell their scary stories. **

**Watanuki: Why?**

**Rie-chan: Shut up! I'm not done yet.**

**Anyway. Please enjoy it~ Disclaimer.**

**Yamamoto: She doesn't own us or XXX Holic. Hahahaha~**

* * *

"What was that?" Tsuna shriek as he heard the sound. Watanuki knows what it is. This is the same as last time they play it. There is…

"Dead bodies." Rie said nonchalantly. They stare to Rie. "The cast has gathered.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna looks with disbelief. Rie smirk.

"I'm out of here." Tsuna get up. "No." Tsuna looks around. Watanuki looks at Tsuna with serious face.

"You can't get out of here until it is finish. The room is **protected**. If you leave this room now, **they will get you**." Tsuna tilt his head.

"It's mean ghost." Tsuna shriek then sit down. "That's quite fast. Let's move on. Himawari-chan." Rie claps her hands with joy.

"A not so long time ago…

There was a girl. She has a loving parents and grandmother. They live happily until one day. The girl was playing a ball at her house compound. The ball landed on her neighbor house. She ran towards the house and picked the ball. Suddenly, the house was in fire. Everyone said that it was an accident. Then a few days later, her senior, who is very kind to her, committed suicide without any reasons. A few weeks later, her favorite teacher being stabbed by her wife after he being caught in an affair. Her grandma was worried so she brought her to the priest. But the priest said there were **nothing** attached to her. Her grandma was so relived but the priest looks at the girl with a sad expression. A few days later her grandma died and she believed that her grandma death because of her **bad luck**…

"The end." Himawari smiles. Watanuki stare at Himawari.

"So, what happen to the girl?" Gokudera asks.

"Should I tell you?" Gokudera frowned.

"Are you alright Himawari-chan?" Watanuki looks Himawari with concern expression.

"Em!" Himawari smiles happily, hiding her sadness.

"Domeki, your turns."

"This story happened while I was sweep the temple…

Domeki stared at a woman. She was standing outside the fence. At first, Domeki doesn't mind about her. 15 minutes past and the woman don't move. He walked towards the woman. He stood in front of the woman, asking why she stood there. She said, '**I was waiting for you'**. Domeki looks at her and said that he doesn't know her. The woman smiled and touched his hand. Domeki felt her cold hand. The woman grinned and strangled his neck. '**I was waiting to kill you.**' Domeki tried to escape but can't. The woman relised something. '**You are not him**.' The woman released him**. **Suddenly, she face looked scared. She sensed something approaching her and she was gone.

"That's all." Domeki ended his story.

"That was…creepy…" Tsuna face become pale.

"You never told me that." Watanuki stare at him.

"Because you never ask me." Domeki replies with no expression.

"Did I really need to ask?" Watanuki is making a funny pose again.

"You guys are really best friend." Himawari laugh slowly.

"You are wrong again Himawari-chan." Watanuki feel down.

"You are lucky that you safe. She must be very hate at **him**." Rie smirk.

"Him?" Domeki stare at Rie, try to gain an answer from the black haired girl.

"Your grandfather, Haruka Domeki. If he wasn't there at that time, you will be dead." Domeki narrowed his eyes.

"You know my grandfather?"

"Yes, I've met him only once. He is a lovely person." Rie smile as she recalls their meeting.

"So, Haruka-san save Domeki." Watanuki look at her.

"Yes." Silent filled the room. _Who are they? Did it really happen? How Rie know all of it? Ahh! I'm getting confused. _Tsuna scratch his head.

"Reborn. You can continue."

"Hmm~ I was thinking to tell about my coward student. (Tsuna choke.) But never mind. This happen when I was on mission…

Reborn walked towards his room. He was mumbling about ninth and his new mission. He opened the room and walked into it. The room was simple. There is a bed, a bathroom and a tv. He opened his jacket, tie and hat, then lie down on the comfortable bed. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. Then, he woke up when he heard a sound. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He cursed as he can't sleep again. He heard the sound again but this time it's louder. It's like something like glass broke. He took his gun and walk slowly to the bathroom. He opened the door and pointed the gun. But there was nothing. He saw a broken glass with a blood covered it. He wondered how the glass broke and whose blood is that. He heard the sound again. It was near his bed. He pointed the gun again. He saw **someone** but it's not human. It's looked invisible. The figure broke every glass that it saw then he stopped. It stood under the fan and he stepped on an invisible chair. It binding it head with a rope. Tight it up and dropped the chair. After a few minute struggle, the figure stopped moving, froze in other word…dead. Reborn tried to touch it, but the figure took his wrist and… Reborn woke up. He was panting heavily. He looked at his wrist and saw bruises.

"Done." Reborn smirk. _Gun, mission and ninth? What is he talking about?_

"A man committed suicide in a hotel room. He must felt regret. That's why he repeats it every night." Rie says to Reborn.

"So it's really happen." Yamamoto stares at Reborn.

"Tsuna, your turns." Tsuna shrieks.

"Please don't say you don't have any ghost story." Rie making a puppy face.

"I do but…" Reborn change Leon into gun. "Do it Dame-Tsuna or I'll shoot you." Tsuna shrieks again (poor boy). _Gun! A real gun! A baby holding a real gun! A chameleon change into a real gun and the baby hold it! What in the world is happening? _Watanuki mouth wide opens. His mind keeps thinking.

"That is a nice fake gun." Himawari smiles. Watanuki scream in his head.

"Himawari…"

"That looks cool." Domeki looks at the baby.

"Domeki…"

"Thank you. Do you have any problem, Watanuki?" Reborn smirk to the confused boy. Watanuki shriek (another poor boy). "No…"

"Tsuna, you can start." Rie smile to the brunette. Tsuna nod. Then, he swallow his saliva before start the story.

"This happen when I was a kid…

Tsuna sat on the floor alone, playing with his toy. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned around. He saw a beautiful woman standing in front of him. She wore a plain shirt and a long skirt. He has a long brown hair and a pair of ruby eyes. She smiled sweetly to him. "Who are you?" Tsuna asked with his cute voice. "No need to know. Let's play nee, Tsuna." Tsuna doubt at the woman but his intuition said **she will never harm you**. But Tsuna still felt something wrong with than woman. The woman smiled warmly. That smile made Tsuna felt secured so he agreed. They played many things. That woman was really nice. She reminded him of Timoteo ojii-san. Before dusk, she went home. Tsuna never asked where she lived. No, he was too small to think about that. The next day, she came. As usual we played many things. It was very fun, until one time, Tsuna's mother, Nana looked to him. She looked confused. Then, she asked, "Tsu-kun, who are you talking to?" Tsuna was in shocked. "Mama, she sat beside me." Nana tilted her head. "She? Who is she?" Tsuna turned his head slowly and saw the woman body began to fade. Tsuna face turned pale. The woman smiled warmly. "Thank you, Tsuna." The woman faded away with her smile.

"That's all." Tsuna bows.

"That, wasn't scary at all." Watanuki feel a glare from Gokudera.

"It's obvious that the woman was a ghost. She is a nice ghost. Maybe she want to play with kids so that why she appear in front of Tsuna." Rie looks at Tsuna. "She was really happy when you play with her." Tsuna blushes.

" Some ghost are evil but some of it just feel lonely, lost and regret. It's up to us to help them or not."

* * *

**Done~ Next chapter will be the last. Please wait for it!**

**Gokudera: Review or I'll blow you out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo~ This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy this. My grammar is real doom. (In English test, I got 70%. I'm felt so painful.) Disclaimer!**

**Domeki: She doesn't own us or KHR.**

* * *

"Watanuki, please continue." Rie looks at the teenager.

"Ah…Em. One day…

Watanuki walked home from school. He was just an elementary kid. At the four-way crossroad, he saw a girl standing in front of him. The girl waved her hand slowly as she called him. Watanuki ignored her and walked on because he felt something odd about the girl. Then, he met the girl again on the second crossroad, still waved her hand. Watanuki began to feel curios. He just passed the girl earlier. He felt something bad will happen. It just the same like when he met a man holding an umbrella and wearing a top hat. He moved on until he reached the next crossroad. Same thing happen, the girl stood there, waved her hand non-stop. He began to feel scared. Is this coincidence? The girl stopped waving her hand and grinned to him. "**I will get you no matter how." **As he heard those words he ran as fast as he can, leaving the girl alone.

"Done." Domeki stare at Watanuki.

"Isn't it the same as before."

"So what!" Watanuki shouts at Domeki's ears while Domeki closes his ears, like always. Rie cups her chin and smile.

"Before? You had experience it?" Watanuki looks at Rie.

"Yes. But before, it was a man holding an umbrella and wearing a top hat. What a coincidence." Watanuki is mumbling then he stops. Rie smiles began to wide.

"There is no coincidence in the world, it just inevitable." Rie said those words. Those words that Yuko always said.

"4 or 'shi' is an unlucky number. It is means death and belief to be ties with the afterlife. You didn't see the man on the fourth crossroad right?" Watanuki nods.

"That's mean **he** wanted to get you so **he** took another form and haunt you for the second time. You are really lucky Watanuki. You can gets away from the same spirit twice. If ordinary people, they will gone by now." Rie smirk. Watanuki swallows his saliva.

**In the meanwhile at, Yuko's shop…**

Monkona and Yuko drank their sake happily. "Drinking sake in the middle of summer without Watanuki's yells really good!" Yuko sang happily. Monkona looks at Yuko.

"Is it okay, letting them play without you? I feel a bad presence." Monkona drink the sake. Yuko stare at the moon then smile. "It's alright. Since Rie is the **moon**. She can help Domeki get rid of **them**. Like Sakura always said…"

"Zettai daijoubu dayo!" Maru and Moro appear in front of them. Yuko stare at the moon again and smile.

**Back at the temple…**

"It's my turn!" Rie's happy faces become serious. "What did you see behind me?" Suddenly, a man with an umbrella shows himself with a girl. Everyone except Rie and Reborn scream in horror. Then, a man that hang himself. The mysterious girl and woman that Tsuna and Yamamoto met before. A creepy woman stood beside a girl holding a ball. Lastly, a family that died in the mansion, left only the girl and the boy. Suddenly, the room starts shaking but the water bowel has no ripples in it.

They all stare at the shoji door behind Watanuki and Tsuna with horror. They both turn around and see…shadows of people clawing the door. Suddenly, two hands come through and grab Watanuki and Tsuna. They struggle for freedom but can't.

"Judaime/Tsuna!" The duo stand up and try to save him but Rie stop them.

"What are you doing woman?" Gokudera stare at Rie.

"You can't handle them. You doesn't have the power to exorcist them!" Gokudera and Yamamoto clench their fists.

"Watanuki!" Himawari cried out. Rie looks at Domeki.

"Domeki. I need your help."

"There is no bow in here."

"I have them." Rie shows Domeki two bow. Domeki took one of it and take his position. The same as Rie.

"Reborn, Himawari, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Please lends us some power." They look at Rie.

"If you want them safe please lends us some power." They nod. Domeki stretches his bow and a gold arrow appears. Rie also stretches her bow and a white arrow appears. Suddenly, a rainbow formed around the duo arrows.

"Ready Domeki?"

"Anytime."

They fire the arrows together and it formed dragon flame. The dragon flame hit the shadows and they screamed in pain, turning into a man shadow. It fly towards the sky. Rie immediately run outside and take a small bottle. She stands straight, open the seal and a magic circles formed under her feet.

"A moon that shows itself at night, the one that shines the darkness, seal the darkness away with the power of moon!"

The shadows screamed loudly. The shadows being pull by a mystical power into the bottle that Rie is holding. Then Rie closes it, locks it.

"It is the end." Rie turn around and smile.

"Judaime/ Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto run towards the brunette.

"Daijoubu?" Gokudera hold Tsuna's hand, helping him to stand up. Tsuna nods his head.

"Watanuki! Are you alright?" Himawari helps Watanuki.

"Yes, just like old times." Watanuki control his voice, making a 'cool face' to Himawari.

"That was ugly face." Rie said and Domeki and Reborn nod.

"It's not." Watanuki stare at the brunette. "Are you okay Sawada?" Tsuna looks at Watanuki then smile.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." Tsuna looks at Rie's hand. _It's shaking._

"Are you alright Rie? Your hands are shaking." Tsuna asks with a worried face.

"Em, don't worry about me." Rie said while trying to hide her hands.

"Please don't push yourself." Rie smiles.

"Okay."

**After that…**

Himawari and Domeki serve some snacks and drinks. Gokudera and Yamamoto are arguing. Reborn is lecturing Tsuna. Rie and Watanuki are resting under the moonlight.

"This is refreshing." Rie starts her conversation. Watanuki startled by her sudden question. "Eh? Em…" He looks at Rie.

"Tell me what you are thinking. You want to ask me something, right?" Rie looks at him back, smile to him.

"Ano… who are you? Are you a witch, just like Yuko-san?" Tsuna heard Watanuki's question. Reborn smiles and then leave his students behind.

"Yes. I'm a witch. But Yuko-san is better than me. She can grants wish but I can't. Are you being bullied by her again?"

"Of course. It feels like hell living with them." Rie laughs.

"But, now I can understand more about myself. Thanks to them." Watanuki smile happily as he remembered the best time with Yuko, Monkona, Himawari, Domeki, Maru, Moro and others spirits.

"Life is challenging, but it will feel easy when there are people that support you. Am I right?" Watanuki nods. Rie hand the bottle and a book. It was the bottle that Rie uses to capture the ghost while the book… I never see it. It says, The Lucy's Journal.

"These things are a payment to Yuko. Say thanks to her and I hope to see her too." Watanuki takes the bottle and the book.

"I will." Watanuki keep the bottle and the book. Rie closes her eyes then smile happily.

**In front of the temple…**

The Vongolas' are waving to the trio. After the trio disappear from their sight, they walk home.

"This is sure fun." Yamamoto smile while stretching his hands.

"No. This is hell. I will never play it again." Gokudera takes out his cigarette.

"Oh come on!" Yamamoto pokes Gokudera.

"The hell! Why are you poking me?" Gokudera shows his fist.

"No reason." Yamamoto laughs and starts running.

"What! Come back here baseball-freak!" Gokudera chases Yamamoto and you know… arguing. Tsuna laughs nervously while Rie laughs really loud. After awhile, the silent come back. Tsuna noted Rie.

"Ano…Rie." Rie turns her head to Tsuna.

"Can I hold your hand?" Rie stare at Tsuna with wide eyes. Then nod. Tsuna hold her cold and still shaking hand. Rie startled at first but feel comfortable later.

"It's warm, Tsuna. I like it." Tsuna tightened his grip. Rie turn her head to Tsuna then suddenly she felt warm lip touches to hers. She stares at Tsuna. His eyes are closed while his hands are holding hers. His kiss is innocent and warm. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss. Tsuna are blushing madly while Rie touches her lip.

"Tsuna."

"Gomen. I can't control myself. I…" Tsuna felt Rie hugs him. He smiled then hugs her back. Reborn smile, as he watches them from the tree. The beautiful day keep going on and on.

**THE END…**

* * *

**It's the end… I hope you guys are enjoying it. Tsu-kun~**

**Tsuna: *blush* Ah! Please review.**


End file.
